ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Purple, The New Black
Testimonials * 10/2014 iLvl 116 SAM - Killed in 1 Konzen->Fudo WS, He does not absorb damage from Light SC as written below, I would suspect they meant Dark SC. *99PUP/lolBRD Easy solo. Used Draw in at the very beginning, but I just ran away to give my Auto some distance. Didn't use Petro Eyes in the 4:41 it took to kill it. Fairly straightforward really. *95DNC/NIN Solo Very easy fight, nothing special about it.--Emmia - Valefor 23:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *'95SMN/RDM SOLO' Incredibly easy, used Garuda and dropped in him 3 Predator Claws. Kept Garuda topped off with Whispering Wind just so i didnt have to resummon, never got Drawn-In. Done in 4 minutes, 48 seconds. --Killuka of Slyph 00:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *Ridiculously easy BST/DNC 90/45 fight. Just dropped Nazuna and kept the finger on my "heel" macro while fighting alongside, but he never had a chance to petrify. Fight took 2 minutes. Goldengreg 13:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) * To all SAMs out there attempting to solo this, DO NOT USE LIGHT SC!! Healed the thing for nearly 1.2k damage, undoing just about half the damage my 2-hr did to start. --Anobi 05:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as 90 SMN/RDM Ramuh as it was his day and weather. Converted and kept Refresh up. His draw in was annoying but I only needed to run back and forth to BP: Rage and summon when he killed my Ramuh. Almost ran out of mp and thought about Carby when battle ended. ** Solo in 5 mins 27 secs as DRG80/BLU on 1st attempt, attempted to keep cocoon up but kinda forgot, I used healing breath quite a bit at the beginning because he was not missing at all, his breaths were consistently hitting me for over 400 a piece, did body slam a few times, but all in all this dragon got his tail kicked. Also being a DRG I did intimidate him a few times which kinda saved me... __Kira of Phoenix 20:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *duo with whm/blm and thf/nin. even with blind on boss/haste on me, shadows went down as fast as i could put them up at points. 80% of the fight his acc was near perfect on me (304 eva skill + sh+1/ungurang and other agi/eva mods). for some reason every little bit his acc seemed to dim down a bit, where id actually have my recast up a few secs. with pro/shell 5 i took 150-200 on normal hits, 250+ on crits, and breaths ranged from 50-400 (used flame breath on me about 6 times for 400 a piece). not a super hard fight, but certainly wasnt the easiest of fights for me either. have at least a high eva or pld tank and whm id recommend. fortunately i was never hit with petro eyes, but w/o whm, it certainly can wipe you. -blurr * Solo as 75 PLD/WHM with Aegis. Petro-eyes's petrify or Chaos Blade's curse can easily wipe you if you are unlucky. Found relatively easy to keep capped Stoneskin up during the fight, which helps. - Duber from Ragnarok *duoed 75MNK/NIN & 75WHM/BLM(me) pretty straight forward. healer stay out of AoE range and don't face the dragon, MNK blink tanked. MNK had Black belt but i don't think that was a deciding factor. put up Auspice 1 time, when it wore off dragon was at 30% no reason to risk petrification to reapply. fairly easy. Mythrillboots - Valfor 10:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * Solo as 75 PLD/SCH with Aegis and Hauteclaire. I used about 2 Yagudo Drinks. Celerity + Reprisal is a golden combo, it reduces Reprisal to 1:30 recast which basically give you back to back Reprisal. White Addendum gives reduced MP Cost to all essential PLD spell as well as acess to Paralyna and Cursna. WATCH out for Curse, so make a macro in anticipation. Did not petrify me the whole fight. Breath did 200-400 damage. Start saving TP for Chivalry when your MP is about 50%. A few Yagudo Drink is also very good, don't forget refresh sigil! *Duoed with 75 THF/NIN 75 RDM/WHM. THF Evasion was 291+58. RDM just kept buffs up and cured. Phalanx II is helpful. Mob is highly accurate but I had enough evasion to make it miss at crucial times. Dragon uses drawn in and will not move from its spot. Can easily get behind dragon for Sneak Attacks *Solo'd as 75 BLU/NIN. Used vile elixir +1, yag drink x2, and periskos au lait. Lucked out that Petro Eyes missed me. Would've gone easier if I'd brought a second vile elixir +1. *Trio'd as 70pld/dnc 70drg/blu and 70drk pretty easily had a couple scary spots being unprepared for a petro eyes but it turned out well. *Solo'd as 75 RDM/NIN. Took fight really slowly, finished in about 17 mins. Brought remedies and yagudo drinks, however was lucky because it never used the attack that causes paralysis. Used Poison Breath and Wind Breath a lot. Had 2 close calls near the end when he hit me twice in a row with curse, but had holy waters so was able to bounce back. *Really easily solo'd as 75RDM/NIN. This fight was really really easy. I even forgot to get Sigil and didn't even have to convert. I bought remedies and holy waters because I have read that other people got Paralyzed and Cursed. I must have gotten lucky because I did not get paralyzed or cursed. **Decently geared Taru; Misericorde/Joyeuse, Duelist's Chapeau, Chivalrous chain, Assault Jerkin, Dusk gloves, Brutal Earring/Suppanomimi, Rajas/Ulthalam, Amemet +1, Potent Belt, Duelist's tights, Crimson Greaves. **Started off casting buffs; Prot/shell, Utsusem Ni, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Ice spikes, En Thunder, haste, refresh. Didn't rest after buffing had 500 mp left. **Went straight in slow II para II bio III and meleed. Evisceration hit for 500+ dmg each time. Finished fight with about 100 mp left. --AizenSousuke 22:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) *Main healed this as 62DRG/RDM with the Drachen Armet incredibly easily. Never broke a sweat. 75SAM/MNK and a 74DRK/WAR were along for the ride. SAM tanked. The dragon used Wind Breath right off the bat. I noticed no rhyme or reason to its breath attacks, and it did about 5 throughout the fight. Two light skillchains pretty well did the job. * Easily duo'd this as SMN71/WHM35 and SMN75/WHM37, no need for any items, both of us had sigil with latent refresh and started the battle fully buffed with protect 2, shell, stoneskin. Started off with Garuda's Predatory Claws until we were low on MP at that time we switched to carby and just let them whack at the dragon til it died. At the end of the battle I was drawn in and petrified but neither of us came even close to dying. Kthim 23:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *Pretty easily solo'd as PLD/DNC, please take petrification seriously. Galarhigg used Petro Eyes twice in the fight, the first time I blocked it by turning around, the second time, however I did not and I was taken down to 100 HP before it unfroze. I'm not sure if a solid minute of petrify on him is normal, but take care as it's obvious you can be killed. Most of the NM's hits landed for less than 30 with a shield block and the highest critical around 202. Other than keeping an eye on HP, TP and being sure to know to stay aware with petrify. Otherwise, PLD/DNC with joyeuse can make this a painless fight, though it will take 20 minutes roughly. (Finished with near full HP, 50% MP, and near full TP using a PLD/DNC solo gear setup.) *Also solo'd as PLD/DNC easily. Didnt use petro eyes on me, but always turned away at the 2hr animation as a precataution. TP damage from dragon seems to be relevant to its HP. Used voidsong often as well as paralyze, but is easily dealt with when you dont panic. Shield skill above 280 is recommended. Used Valor hands and body, Koenig Helm and Gallant legs and feet. TP rings, Ethereal Earring and Suppa. Weapon was Justice sword using only 1 Virtue stone pouch. Easy fight for someone that works well under pressure. Finished fight with 1000+HP/250MP/300TP with Chivalry still unused. 18Min36Sec --Dintcht 15:22, 15 July 2008 (UTC) * Tried to solo Galarhigg as NIN/DNC. got it to 3% but wiped because of curse + got hit. does not seem difficult. every so often does breath attacks for around 200-400 damage. at under 10% got hit with curse putting my HP under 300max *Soloed 75NIN/DNC on 3rd try. Brought 1 High Pot tank and Meat Mithkabobs. Used all 3 elemental breaths within first 10% health. Never used curse in 3 fights, owned me with Petrify on 2nd run at about 10%. Unlocking and turning away every time the "2HR" wind flies can prevent the evil Petrify so if you're solo'ing.... Not a bad idea. All Debuff landed 100% of the time with 1 merrit in ninjitsu skill. As other's said no XP loss in BC. *Soloed as 75NIN/37DNC as well. Slightly difficult to solo. Important to keep Slow Blind and Para on him at all times. He has pretty high accuracy so at times he would strip shadows faster than I could put them up with full evasion and haste gear on. Did DPS slowly saving all TP to cure myself. It took me 3 times to win the fight, but with no exp loss it's worth the try. Brought a few HI-Pots that I ended up not using. I never got cursed, but did get petrified which caused me to lose once. ~ TheTokyoSuicide 05:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloed as 75BST/NIN with LifedrinkerLars as a pet. Had to twice feed with Pet Zeta, but I took almost no damage and never had to recast shadows. Stand behind NM when fighting. As a safety precaution, though, I would advise letting Call Beast recast time run down to 2-3 mins before starting the fight, just in case you need to call a new pet. * Duoed with ease as 75DRK/THF and 75BST/NIN. Para took a lot out of DRK's ability to DD, but BST's Courrier Cassie served as a fantastic tank. Except for one Body Stomp, we took virtually no damage. I can see this fight being easily soloed by any BST 65+. * Duoed as 75PLD/NIN and 75RDM/WHM with very little trouble, though petrification can be annoying. *Trio'd as me(75BLM/WHM), 75SAM/NIN, and 75PLD/WAR with small difficulties ..::(F Y I: Fragmentation will heal it)::.. I happened to be on healing/debuff duties, I ran out of mp, with the NM at about 3/4 hp left, pld used Chivary on himself, and the sam finished it off using his 2hr. * Soloed with relative ease as 75DRG/WHM without buffs. Despite only having it used once against me, I suggest not applying any buffs so as to evade Nullsong, which could be problematic if your max HP is lower than 1400. The only attack that had me slightly worried was a Crit Flame Breath for around 600damage which, at the time, dropped me into critical HP, but I had a Bomb Queen Ring equipped, so that was to be expected. I was initially concerned about Body Slam, however it was probably it's weakest attack. Sigil Refresh, although useful, is not needed, however, Ethereal Earring ' IS ' required. Dynoknight 08:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 75Drg/Rdm, contrary to above post Ethereal Earring IS NOT required. --Diraphe 18:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) * Easily duo'd as 70bst/whm and 69bst/whm :* Both used CourierCarrie jug pets (on my run only one died and was repopped immediately after) ::*Zoned in, Called pets, Reraised, Rested full, Buffed (Stoneskin, Blink, and Protect), Rewarded pets with Pet Poultice ::*Both sent pets after and engaged from the side to avoid AOE cone effects. ::*During fight we used reward as soon as timer was up using Pet Food Zeta healing our pets for about 380hp~ ::*It went down without using aoe curse at all, We used rampage 3 times each, and beat it in about 9 minutes~ Steamboat Wi11y 01:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloing as Rdm/Nin got DC'ed in middle of fight loged back in dead and got booted from arena. When raised had 0 exp loss. So may not lose exp in fight. * Easy Soloed by Sam/Nin enter in the BCNM Galarhigg, use meditate 2 times and wait for a new meditate before engage, use Utsusemi: Ichi, Food, and start the fight making Skill Chain Darkness, Sekkanoki > Gekko > Yukikaze > 2hrs Sam Meikyo Shisui > Kasha > meditate > Yukkikaze > Kasha > Gekko, use an Icaru Wing and End with another Gekko, Done, with all this u maybe made almost or more of 12k damage and kill Galarhigg, Good Luck!. * Cake-walk with 75 NIN/WAR and me (67 WHM/SMN), watch out for heavy Curse, a quick Cursna and CureV is needed. The dragon didn't resists a single enfeebling spell. * Anyone try with SMN/whm or /nin to see if you can solo him with carby or another avatar? * tryed this as smn/whm his tp moves are strong he can either drop SS and blink and kill avatar then u or dispell all effects u have up (observed taking 5) keep in mind to release at 35-40% avatar hp after tp move and keep all buffs up including aquavailRedchaos :*He uses draw in, so I imagine it would be difficult, if possible at all. 09:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloed with some difficult as SMN/WHM and won in the 2nd fight, with some refresh drinks, ethers and may be Astral Flow in case that run out of MP. Buff yourself when you go in then keep Dia II, Stoneskin, Blink and Aquaveil on while fighting, use Blood Pact:Rage only 1/summon for generate hate after calling new avatar. It is good to avoid TP move while you are calling avatar by release it after NM used TP move and your pet's HP is low. Fastcast items or /RDM help a lot for summoning (you can't avoid draw in anyway). It took me about 5-7 fenrirs, I can't remember exactly. Carbuncle also work great with a little bit more difficult compare to Fenrir due to it can generate lower hate (I used it in the 1st fight and lost at NM's HP4% left because of paralyzed from Heavy Stomp while calling last Carbancle to finish him).Butakun 10:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by 75 BST/WHM, my advice is to just snarl and run out of the BCNM and start over if your pet gets petrified at a bad time. Took 4 attempts, 2 of which he opened with a petrify which landed so I restarted because you absolutely need the full damage done by 2 jugs to finish it off without being stuck waiting for the third call beast. Curse never stuck on me or pet any of the attempts. --Sarvatt 05:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) * Dual boxed this with a whm/smn and mnk/nin. Opened w/ a chi blast for about 650 which caused him to flame breath me right away. He used a breath move more than 4 times on me, so I would suspect that the assumption of 75/50/25% is incorrect. Kept Suzaku's Sune-Ate on the entire time with the mnk. It lowered flame breath a bit, but probably not enough to make it worthwhile. He did not resist any enfeebles from the WHM/SMN (capped skill, but no extra gear). Very easy fight, only tricky thing was at about 10% he used a more that took me to 300 hp. Cursna and Cure V took care of that. He used chaos blade, which surprised me, and did not use petro eyes. 8 1/2 minute fight, followed by a 10 minute Cut Scene. Atalantia 17:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloed by RDM75/NIN37 with so-so gear. Just be ready for a 23 minute fight, bring holy waters and possibly remedies as his paralyze seems to last a long time (got hit with his paralyze about 3 minutes before he died, had to wait until it wore because I didn't want to lose my only warp and it lasted a good 15 minutes). Dramis 19:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) * Randomly ended up at mission BC entrance as two RDM/WHMs. Just stood there and tanked with stoneskin/phalanx while nuking it down with 500 damage tier 3 nukes. Pretty slow method for this BCNM methinks but did not have any trouble at all.Meara 15:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) * Easy duo as RDM/WHM and WHM/RDM(Me). I had to Devotion my RDM buddy.. but other than that.. never had to worry about having to use Benediction.. Never used Petrify on us.. but used Paralyze alot.. One thing I would do differently would be to not use Light Skillchain.. as it healed it 300+hp each time.. (due to the absorb ability of the mob). PrinceKr85 03:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) * Not as easy as the above combinations, but we went as BLM62/WHM31 (me), BST75/NIN37 and DRG71/WAR35 and still managed to kick some major ass. As the one with the magic, I mainly cured the others with Cure II and used Poisona when needed. We used normal buffs and a Courier Carrie was used by the BST. BST used shadows and tried to let the pet tank most of the time. BLM cast Dia and Paralyze and stuck to Cure II and Poisona for most of the fight. Most damage I took were from the Breath attacks, and did 80 damage at most. Others experienced about 150 damage. Ancient Circle came in handy as well. We're a crazy team, but we get our NMs done. Eirwen 23:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloed him as 75MNK/NIN on third try. Luck is helpful in this fight. First fight, petro eyes immediately and I didn't get to touch him. Second fight, tried using hundred fists at 60% hoping counterstance and evasion would float me, died at 10%. Third fight, used full haste (save blk belt), and str/attk build because its accuracy is very good and evasion gear seemed to help very little. Counterstance is what allows monk to win this. I ended the fight with 24 hp but that was because I got hit while finishing him off with weaponskill (server lag). I would have been at 200 something hp. Invigorate helps quite a bit. I used chakra once after poison breath. He cursed me twice, breaths were relatively low, only had one above ~200dmg. No relic boots for counterstance, no potions, no antidotes or anything. Bring a re-raise earring and have a few goes at it. clevited 12:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) * Duoed him as BLM75/WHM37(me) and WAR75/SAM37(friend) (/WHM is a must since you need -na spells. and Divine Seal . /SAM for MORE damage). 1st time we were killed at 10%- because my friend got petrified(was very laggy with him) and that made me lose alot of MP healing him. on the second run i used enfeebling magic more often Paralyze is the most important spell because it paralyzed it ALOT so once it wore of i cast it right away (Very Important) help me rest and keep up with the healing since i only have Cure III. i poisona him once the NM uses Poison Breath. didnt nuke a single spell on it nor used my 2 hour so i think any other mage can do the job even better.Vexan 01:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) * Duoed as PLD/NIN(Tarutaru) and WHM/SCH(Tarutaru). It was pretty easy and straight forward. I(PLD) was on Fish Mithkabob and it hit for 70~150 and WSed for 200~400. It used Voidsong once during the entire fight, and not Nullsong as someone suggested above. There is no damage associated with dispelling of buffs. It double attacks almost all the time, combined with the shadow-wiping AoEs, it can burn up lots of Shihei. I'd make sure I have more than 1 stack unwrapped if I ever do this again so I wouldn't have to deal with toolbags mid fight. It did not use Petro Eyes until around 10% HP. I am not sure if it's just my luck or it's his desperation move. I had Fealty up towards the end as I usually do towards the end of boss fight, so I was able to just resist it. * Duoed as BLU72/NIN and RDM67/WHM, but it was close. It took us three tries to finally beat him. The first round, we did very well up until he hit about 15-20%, and we ran out of MP; he also used Voidsong and dispelled our Reraise right at the end. The second round, he used Petro Eyes very early (about 90%) and killed the RDM while I was out; the petrification lasted several minutes and I didn't come out of it until the RDM had used up all his MP including Convert struggling to stay alive. The third and last attempt, he used Petro Eyes fairly early (about 80%), but the RDM used Chainspell and a Hi-Elixir to maintain until I snapped out of it; I also had to use a Hi-Elixir, but ended the fight with about 2/3rds of my MP (Taru with minimal +MP gear and Lv62 RSE feet). He used all special attacks that round save for Voidsong, Lodesong (which I never saw), Nullsong (which he probably can't use), and Chaos Blade. He used Petro Eyes a second time when he was nearly dead, but it missed (despite me not facing away). As far as I can tell from the two runs where we didn't die immediately, he has no set pattern to his attacks and can use any of them at any percent. The first round he never used Petro Eyes, but the second and third he used it often. First round, Body Slam was his second attack, but third he didn't use it until nearly the end (and I learned it by some miracle). I'd suggest coming prepared for him to use absolutely anything, and consider it a pleasant surprise if he doesn't. Bring an Instant Reraise even if you have an earring or the spell- Voidsong is a bitch. Would have been much easier with a WHM or SCH for Stona, but I would guess a SCH/RDM/WHM65+ and a BLU70+ can duo this with some work. --Gojiras 20:43, 10 July 2008 (UTC) * Duoed as MNK75/NIN37 and BLM67/WHM33. Fail first time through due to neglecting Chaos Blade but second fight was easy, no 2 hours used, 2 yagudo drinks and 2 hi-pots +3 used. MNK ate a Tavnazian Taco because of how hard the dragon hits, though it was not necessary. MNK started fight with a fully loaded Chi Blast. Debuffs landed VERY easy, in fact none resisted throughout the fight, so load him up with every enfeeble you got and keep them on him. BLM keep out of AoE range and be on pure healing and debuff duty. Keep Cursna handy through the entire fight; Chaos Blade and the curse affiliated with it is what can and most likely wipe the party. Overall, 10 minute fight, quite easy, just keep on your toes for anything. * BST75/NIN37 Solo Hardly any merits, soloed in full AF with Temperance Axe and Ifrit's Blade using Chopsuey Chucky. Zero meds required and zero damage taken other than a few points from the blaze spikes from Thornsong. Waited until recast for Call Beast was up again and dove right in. Used Reward whenever it was ready. When first Chopsuey Chucky was killed, called another and used Snarl. Meleed the entire time standing behind the mob while pet tanked it. NM used Petro Eyes 4 times and missed all 4 times. Weaponskilled whenever I had TP. Used Carbonara for food. Finished the fight with almost HP 1206/1337 (Damage take was due to Thornsong and Voidsong requiring me to eat another Carbonara which is where the 1337 comes from). Pet was at 38% TP and Reward recast was up but wasn't needed because NM was almost dead. NM only took one swing at me when pet died the first time. Only had to recast shadows ones after Voidsong, but wound up recasting it after he took one of my shadows when pet died as well. Items used: F. Antica Broth x2, Pet Food Zeta x3, Shihei x3, Carbonara x2. If you have BST, have fun with a very easy battle :) --Ami 07:04, 18 July 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as SMN/WHM using fenrir + ice spirit. buffed upon entering, stoneskin/pro/shell/reraise/blink/yagudo drink. rested, ran up and got void song'd right away so rebuffed as fenrir did damage. if stoneskin was down when fenrir died i summoned spirits (ice since it was ice day) also elemental syphoned it while low on MP. astral flowed when galarhigg was about 50%, for MP not howling moon. just spammed eclipse bite and rebuffed/cured/regen/yagudo drink. fight took 11 minutes almost died near the end but made it through fine. I suggest bringing more than 5 yagudo drinks in case of void song or death. Bunpei 04:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as SMN/WHM also. I used Ramuh, since I happened to go in during Thunder Weather and Lightning Day. I have full relic gear, Bahamut's staff, Nashira gages, and Evoker's pigaches +1, so he was free under these conditions. I used a couple Yag drinks when needed. I summoned him, used Chaotic Strike, and ran a small distance to avoid Voidsong and Body Slam and such. He didn't draw me in while Ramuh had hate. So when Ramuh got low on HP, I waited for Galarhigg to use a TP move, then ran in and faced away from him in case of Petro eyes. I resummoned, used Chaotic strike, then ran away again. Re-casted Stoneskin and Blink, even if they didn't wear completely during casting. Rinse and repeat. Pretty easy win if you don't get caught by Voidsong or get cursed. Kalanie *Duoed fight as 75WHM/BLM with 75RDM/NIN with very little difficulty. RDM was geared with Dissector, Wing Sword, and SH; WHM geared with Purg Mace and Genbu's Shield, otherwise full mage gear. He hits fast, so a capped stoneskin did not last long at all. We bounced hate back and forth using a light skillchain. I did end up using Devotion midway through the fight to ensure RDM wouldn't get one-shotted if he used Convert. Paralyze is VERY potent, took me 7-8 tries to get Paralyna off. Ended up with about 80MP each by the end of the fight. --Aerin 13:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Attempted this tonight completely unprepared as SMN/WHM. Got 4 Chaotic Strikes off before having to carby "kite" for MP regen. Two of the Chaotic Strikes failed horribly (~200 dmg each) and the other two did ~1500, leaving it with about 50% HP. Carby put up a pretty epic battle but it was a stalemate on MP gain (and I could never buy enough time to elemental syphon) and unfortunately I realized I had tav tacos in my inventory a couple of carbys before I died. The whole carby kiting thing got him down to <23%. (I had 17 HP and was too focused on running away to check the %) Will try again tomorrow. ---- Duoed as PLD75/NIN37 and WHM75/BLM37 with no meds and drinks 2 wizard cookies 37 shihei Devotion once Sentiniel and Rampart just for kicks his breaths were pretty consistent for 400 DMG BanishIII and Holy did around 300 and 150 DMG respectively and Vorpal Blade around 400 a pop PLD didn't turn around for petro eyes Whm just stona'd and stayed out of cone radius. Wicked fight wish it was repeatable took about 20 min and we were just doing a dry run with meds and drinks it would have been a cake walk, not that it wasn't... Aza 07:26, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ---- *PLD/DNC and a DRG/WHM did this fight with little to no problems at all. PLD/DNC had a Joyeuse and SH on. *MNK/DNC Solo, no problems, Drain Samba, Counterstance, Hundred Fists, Dodge, Focus. Full counter merits, Cobra gear and Spharai. 45 Second Fight. *Went in with PLD75/WAR37, WHM67/SMN33, RDM71/BLM35, RDM75,WHM37, WAR50/DNC25. Fight was about 11 minutes. No one got petrified. As long as you have someone that can stona the tank you should be fine. Only time that we were a bit nervous when he cursed the PLD. Needles to say a quick cursna and CureV were in order. Yve 02:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *RDM75/NIN37 Solo, nothing new but I'll be more indept on this: **Merits: 7/8 Dagger and 3/5 Convert, no more, no less **Sigil effect: Regen and Refresh **Items used: Shihei, Virtue stones (Brought Holy Water but never got to use it), advised to bring Antidotes and attack food, I however forgot them. **Equipment: Misericorde(main), Justice Sword(sub), Virtue Stones, Walahra turban, Chivalrous Chain, Loquacious Earring, Magnetic Earring, Scorpion Harness, Dusk Gloves, Omega Ring, Tamas Ring, Amemet Mantle +1, Swift Belt, Yigit Serawheels, River gaiters (might very well be dusk ledelsens) **Weapon Skills used: Evisceration **Main enhancing spells: Haste, Refresh, Stoneskin, Utsusemi Ichi/Ni, Enblizzard (might very well be a different element), Protect IV, Shell IV **Main debuffing spells: Slow, Paralyze, Blind, Bio II, Poison II, Dispel ***I sort of just scavenged my gear around from other jobs, so don't mind the equipment too much. It's at most important to keep all spells on (aside from En-spells and spikes spells) up at all times, you'll probably have to convert once.Stoneskin can soak 0-3 hits, depends on critical hits and any breath damage absorbed. Simply melee away, re-apply (de)buffs each time it's no longer there. Just melee away and let Bio II and Poison II do their thing. Only thing to watch out for is Petro Gaze, if you get hit by that you've pretty much lost this fight unless you get lucky with the duration of the petrification. If it uses Void Song, you'll have a hard time reapplying all your buffs. If that's the case, forget about Protect and Shell, reapply shadows, stoneskin, refresh and haste, use Chainspell if neccessary. That's pretty much it. It took me 13 minutes and 57 seconds, including buffing beforehand and resting. --Radiënt 15:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this with a 71SAM/WAR and 71WHM/BLM with medium difficulty. SAM ate a Tavnazian Taco at start, mediated on entrance. WHM ate a Rolanberry Pie, put up Protectra IV, Shellra IV, Blink, Stoneskin, RR2, and rested to full. SAM uses Mediate again, WHM throws Haste onto him. He opens with Sekkanoki, makes Fragmentation, WHM uses icarus wing to follow up with Hexa Strike for Light SC, MBs with Holy. SAM uses Icky Wing, pulls off another WS, 2 hours, performs 3 WSes (one miss), WHM heals, enfeebles, and melees. Didn't have to use my Yagudo Drinks. HOWEVER this would have been extremely more difficult if the mob had used its dispel move as it did in two prior attempts. We were lucky and only got Chaos Blade twice.--Tsunanko 09:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) * Duo'd 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/NIN without too much trouble, Blind and Paralyze on the Dragon made a huge difference. Keeping Wyvern out of path of breath attacks is essential. Sigil Refresh is more than enough, Ethereal Earring is unnecessary. --Rheia 20:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) * Duo'd by a Pld75/war and 75Blm/whm. Paralyze did proc quite often. We tried to seal+sleepII when pld didn't turn around in time to avoid petrify, but sleep could not stick. Petrify wore before it got too scary though. 2-hours were not necessary, we each used a vile elixir, and 3 yag drinks each. *Duo'd with drg/blu and drk/whm (both 75). First time he used petrify fast enough to get both of us. Killed us while petrified. Had a theory the second time. I *didn't* use ancient circle. No petrify was used. drg/blu is pretty easy, you can probably solo it if you had infinite mp (though it'll take a while, he hits fast), hence the recommendation above for an ethereal earring. Yag drink and sigil refresh seemed to be enough. Other than that, it's better to take someone with you if you're going as drg just in case. There were times it could have been really bad if I was there alone. Can anyone prove/disprove that ancient circle makes him use petrify? *Succesfully duo by PLD75/NIN37 and DRG75/WHM37. Was overall easy, dragon started with petrify though, taking out the DRG and the wyvern for a while. [ramuhWaldemar] *Trioed as PUP/NIN with DNC/BLU and SAM/NIN. Straight Forward. I used my Soulsoother head and Stormwaker Frame with a Damage Gauge Attachment. Light Manuever was the only thing up. My Automaton spammed Cure V while the Samurai was our main DDer and the DNC/BLU Tanked the fight. 3 minutes and 10 seconds we dropped it with Cure V being used 3 times. Becareful though as you will run into an Overloaded state at least once. --Karou 10:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as Whm/nin . Very difficult fight , need alot of skill and keep focus on the special move {Petro Eyes)! The only move that will really kill you . Yagudo drink is a must or don't even bother to go in . GL o/ Piccolofiore 12:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Misonmi *My Ls-mates and I beat this mob. Jobs were: (75)DRG/SAM (75)RDM/BLM (72)WAR/NIN we used hi-potions +3 and remedy in case of paralyze and no cures. War 2hr but was not needed. Crudegreyhound, Outlawz, and Kurai (impossible to guage) *Duo'd by PLD75/DNC tanking and PUP75/DNC attacking at the side with Soulsoother Auto main curing/petra off to the side. Easy fight. - Hiachi 22:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd DRG/BLU and DRG/WHM with ease. Equip any basic gear you use for whatever and a Tavnazian Taco for each and have at it. Penta Thrust does more damage than Drakesbane. Other than that, it's a basic drg burn. *Solo SMN/NIN. Used Garuda, Pro-ether, 3 Yagudo drinks and MP food(had a Hi-elixer on hand but ended up not needing). Stayed out of range of TP moves, moved in and release/summon > BP immediately after a TP move or if her HP dropped below 20%, took about 100 dmg total the entire fight. Having capped physical acc/att, all BP enhancing gear, including ACP body pet acc/att +15 made this much easier I am sure. Would recommend 2-3 hi pots as well JIC. *Duo'ed PLD/BLU(ie;supertank), RDM/NIN. I used tacos, Yag Drinks for emergancies, RR (just in case), Blue Mage and Paladin buffs, whatever Def and -physical (Jelly Ring) I could muster. Keeping Defense up as much as possible while using Cures/Bludgeon/Flash/Sentinel/Head Butt/Shield Bash to stun and hold hate, RDM basically used Enfeebles and buffs, back up cured and melee using Death Blossom. The fight lasted for 13 mins but we did it with timing and patience.-Rustytiger and Foulei. *Solo'd PUP/NIN. Took 3 tries. First attempt was good, got the dragon down to about 13% but X-32 got paralyzed and we both bit the dust. 2nd try didn't fair well at all... thanks to petro eyes. The last attempt went extremely well. After reviewing the fight... stringing pummell did 650+ dmg. The way this worked: Zoned in... put up Ichi, activated X-32, waited 60 secs... then put up Ice (for paralyze), earth (for slow and stoneskin), and light (for heals and flash). Ate a leremieu taco and ran to the dragon. When i got in range before he pulled me in, I deployed and immediately moved to the side of the dragon, so that any conal attacks didn't hit X-32. I just watched shadows and kept hitting. I knew that during it's breath attacks, I'll have a free chance to put up Ichi... so I timed it and it worked VERY well. Any status effects on me were quickly removed by X-32 and Cure V's were spammed for the times when shadows were down. I didn't get to skillchain with X-32 but that was ok, since he was deployed outside of AoE range of any stomp moves. (So I guess that was luck). I just keep using Stringing Pummell and watching shadows. Got really close at the end, at 3% health, I had only 7 hpts cause he used his curse move... but X-32 cursna'd me and I had like no hitpoints... so I used Role Reversal and took X-32's hitpoints as an emergency heal... then used Repair and Earth manuever. Paralyze saved the day since X-32 was able to stick ALL enfeebles. The only 2 I focused on applying were para and slow. The fight was fun and challenging. I have maxed evasion (but the dragon never missed), defensive food is a must to reduce the dmg of his attacks. Make sure to watch for any breath attacks...that's a free opportunity to use Ichi since it has such a slow casting time. Ni doesn't matter when you use it, it's fast enough to get it up between swipes from the dragon. Anyways good luck to all! <<>> *Solo'd on WAR/DNC just now was a bit rough but it was fun. Had a few high pots like around 13 and like 3 +1 high pots,also I had a Tav taco and a Flask Of Persikos Au Lait to start with. I fought with defender and retaliation up most of the time I also used agressor,drain samba2, warcry, when they were up.I took the advise of some other posters on here and turned every time i saw the wind animation fearing petrify.at 20 percent i took a icarus wing to help my Tp to stray in the high 200 also used a vile elixer on accident when he was at 2 percent.I had mostly Vit and def gear on thru the whole fight was geting hti for around 50 to 90 with defender on with out it it went from 80 to 110 a hit. --ArashiiKuroi 06:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) (seraph server) * Solo'd RDM/NIN. Using Oberon/Joyeuse/Poison II/Slow 2/ Para 2. Fairly straight forward fight. Voidsong sucks. He only used it once around 20%. * Solo'd SAM/DNC using Seigan+TE, full DD gear, PDT- set when TE was down (hit for under 100) and attack food. Paralyze procs decently from Kasha. * Duo'd with 75 PLD/DNC and 75 RDM/WHM. Very very easy. Kept Haste on PLD and stayed out of range. * Duo'd with 75WAR/37NIN and WHM75/37SCH. No Casualties. * Duo'd with BLM/RDM and RDM/BLM. Gravity and Bind did not work from either of us, but Chainspell and Manafont made quick work of him. Very tough, but managable with a straightforward, "All-Out" strategy. BLM casualty. * Did it with a PLD/DNC, COR/NIN, WHM/BLM with no trouble at all. The boss seems very vulnerable to all enfeebling spells and the boss doesn't seem to gain resistant at all. * Duo'd with SAM/NIN and a BLU/NIN. No casualties. * Duo'd with Pld/whm and Sam/nin. No casualties but very close call. * Duo'd with DRK/PLD and WHM/NIN 11 minute fight with Light SC key part, fairly easy fight for us. * Duo'd with PLD/DNC and a THF/NIN. Pass hate back and forth whenever one starts to take too much damage. Meds recommended (Holy Water, Remedy, Potions.) * Duo'd with DRG/BLU and DRG/WHM. No meds, just one Tavnazian Taco per person. * Duoed by a WHM/BLM and a MNK/NIN. Monk used shadows and Hundred Fists. Easy battle. Took a few minutes. * Trio'd with a SAM/NIN, WHM/BLM, and BLM/RDM. A straightforward and an easy battle. * Solo'd NIN/DNC - first try, used a tavnazian taco and just went to town with full haste gear/chainmail+1. ws'd once. save tp, for cures & healing waltz. * Solo'd with a DRG/RDM , just use 1 Tavnazian Taco , 1 Holy Water , 2 Angon and 5 minutes. Fight not very hard * Solo'd with SMN/WHM, keep Stoneskin and Blink up at all times for when pet dies and he uses draw in. Took 2 tries. * Solo'd BRD/NIN. Double paeon and shadows keeps you alive. Use Joyeuse or another strong sword b/c it takes a while to do enough damage. Don't forget requiem. * Solo'd BST/NIN. Familiar needed , 2 pet used , 3 reward only. Done with 2 Courier Carrie. Not an hard fight (took less than 8min). *Duo'd by THF/NIN and BLU/WHM with very little trouble. Only issue is Petrification. *Duo'd by RDM/WHM and DRK/DNC with very little trouble. only issue curse at end of fight *Fairly easy duo 75BLU/NIN and 75SCH/RDM, Cocoon + Phalanx + Protect IV makes the damage very low. Very susectible to enfeebles including long stuns from headbutt, enough for utsusemi cast several times, likely soloable by a good 75BLU * Triod w/ THF75/NIN, SCH70/RDM, BLM70/WHM. For the most part, not that bad. Scary moment when thief was cursed, but cursna + cure 4 at the right moment fixed that. Thief had to use 2 hour, though. The last 30 seconds nearly cost us, though. Thf had 84hp left... SCH had 55mp (+ some sublimation) and BLM had 40mp. Basically, both the BLM and SCH ended up mainly curing... so watch your MP! Finished in 12 min 53 sec -Trauts 07:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Special Attacks * On occasion, throughout the fight, Galarhigg will use a breath attack preceeded by the "2hr Dustcloud". The breath attack chosen indicates a switch in an element that it absorbs. * Flame Breath -> Absorbs Fire (Uses at 75% health) * Wind Breath -> Absorbs Wind (Uses at 50% health) * Poison Breath -> Absorbs Water (Uses at 25% health) :* This above information about the breaths is not entirely accurate. When I went, the dragon used Poison Breath immediately (it was the first action he did), then used Wind, Poison, Wind. I did not notice at what percentages they were used, but I do know that Flame Breath was never used. :* He doesn't seem to use different breaths at specific HP percentages. He used Flame Breath by the time I got ~100% TP as a BLU and did my first SC. I failed though. He only seemed to melee, occasionally double attacking, and use breaths. He didn't use any of the other dragon specials, like Body Slam in my fight. I doubt he uses ALL of the dragon special attacks, I was prepared for a really hard fight. Even though I still died, the fight didn't seem that hard, he didn't use any attacks that wiped or took down multiple shadows. But apparently he does curse. I just didn't see it. Sabishii 18:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :* He did not seem to follow a pattern such as the one stated above. If anything, he cycled through breath attacks when I fought him. :* Dragon didn't seem to have any real pattern to his breath. He used Wind Breath immediately, and the only other breath variety he used in the fight was Fire Breath somewhere midway through. He used 5 breath attacks in all, 4 being wind. It seems to just be totally random. :* I just tried to solo him on blu, he used poison breath right at the start (which means he either has regain, starts at 100% tp or it's not a tp attack) and then: Flame Breath > Wind Breath > Poison Breath > Poison Breath > Wind Breath... And then I died with him at about 40%... this suggests no order. --Blazza 15:24, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *I can confirm that it uses the following TP attacks: Body Slam, Heavy Stomp, Flame Breath, Wind Breath, Poison Breath, Lodesong, Voidsong, Thornsong and Nullsong. Given the fact that people above have stated that it uses both Chaos Blade and Petro Eyes, it is safe to say that Galarhigg uses ALL of the standard Dragon Special Attacks. Dynoknight 08:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Main healed this as 62DRG/RDM with the Drachen Armet incredibly easily. Never broke a sweat. 75SAM/MNK and a 74DRK/WAR were along for the ride. SAM tanked. The dragon used Wind Breath right off the bat. I noticed no rhyme or reason to its breath attacks, and it did about 5 throughout the fight. Two light skillchains pretty well did the job. Miscellaneous * Confirming no EXP loss: died and warped to Home Point, no experience points lost. Phucrabiont 13:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *Funniest cut scene ever after the fight. Ever.Meara 15:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) * Accuracy is not 100% but is very high, Missed me once as RDM75/WHM, i had capped evasion but no eva + bonus Rec0il 00:46, 3 September 2008 (UTC) **Shouldn't that mean it's capping accuracy at 95%? Lucinus 09:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ***Rdm/whm evasion isn't exactly the best thing to test accuracy on <_< --Blazza 12:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) **** I was petrified as 75 THF/NIN with 306 Evasion Skill, +38EVA, hit me 6/6 times before death. Unless that's a fluke, he has VERY high accuracy. Can anyone confirm (as it doesn't explicitly say in the article) if you can repeat this to help others, once you yourself are past the mission? - Hiachi 11:27, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Like most mission BCs, you can help if you're on or past it.--Kylep2 23:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC)